YUKI
by guadalupedigimon
Summary: SUMMARY: Este es mi primer fanfic, sucede en un mundo alterno del verdadero mundo de Naruto, den le aunque sea una oportunidad.


_**NARUTOXSAKURA**_

_**SUMMARY: Este es mi primer fanfic, sucede en un mundo alterno del verdadero mundo de Naruto, den le aunque sea una oportunidad.**_

**ONESHOT**

Ahí bajo la nieve la conocí.

Bajo la nieve la perdí.

Y hoy bajo la nieva la recupero.

**...**_**YUKI**_**...**

7de Diciembre. 10:30 pm

Corro, corro, no importa que tan cansado este mi cuerpo, tengo que llegar al punto de nuestro encuentro.

Mi corazon late tan deprisa mientra corro por las calles desoladas de Konoha. La nieve cae sobre mi cuerpo, no me importa el frio, tengo que verte, en el mismo lugar en el que te conocí.

Hace más de once años, ví a una hermosa niña con hermosos cabellos colos rosado, sentada sobre un columpio en un día nevado, llorando por no encontrar a sus padres. Ahí fue donde nuestra historia comenzo, en donde te prometí, que los encontraría, para no ver más tus ojos esmeraldas cumplí y después nos volvimos inseparables.

Los años pasaron, fuimos creciendo y la amistad que al principio compartimos se convirtio en un sentimiento a un más puro, nos enamoramos, y prometimos permanecer juntos, eramos felices como ningun otro.

Pero como dicen la felicidad no es para siempre.

En ese mismo lugar, hace cinco años te despediste de mi, mientras la nieve nos el día en el que perdí mi corazón, por que el se fue contigo a otro país.

Hoy con 17 años, yo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki e llegado a nuestro parque, agitado por corres más de 20 cuadras.

No puedo evitarlo estoy tan emocionado.

Sujeto con fuerzas mis rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, veo a todos lados, tratando de divisarte, ahí estas, sentada, en ese mismo columpio. Tu cabello rosa es más corto que antes, mantienes tus ojos cerrados, como si estuvieras meditando algo.

Sonrio, has cambiado solo un poco, eres más alta, al igual que yo y sigues siendo precavida, con ese abrigo color cafe que llega más abajo de tus rodillas, apenas y puedo ver tus mayones negros, tus guantes que sostienen con fuerza las cadenas, tu bufanda que proteje tu hermoso cuello y ese gorro que cubre parte de tu cabello y oidos, que al igual que los guantes son azules con pequñas flores de cerezo.

Me detengo, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan después de tanto tiempo. Sonries, pero esa sonrisa se borra cuando me miras de arriba a abajo, frunces el seño, te paras y caminas hacia mi, yo te imito. Estando frente a frente, te veo perfectamente, eres una cabeza más baja que yo, trato de tocar tu mejilla, con mi mano derecha pero me golpeas, gritando tu muy común "_**SHANNARO"**_y termine en el frio suelo.

-_BAKA! ESTA HELANDO ACA AFUERA Y TÚ SOLO HANDAS EN PIYAMA_-Me gritas furiosa mientras yo me levanto, como pense, no has cambiado en nada, escondes tu preocupación en esa faceta tuya de golpearme.

No puedo evitar sonreir, pues tienes razón, porque cuando me entere que volvias(solo vestia unos pantaloncillos cortos color naranja, una camiseta grisy mi gorro de zorro**), **salí de mi casa como el diablo, por que intui cual sería tú primera parada y no podia esperar hasta el día siguiente para verte. Pero aun así te e preocupado por mi estupidez de no haber cogido una chaqueta o un abrigo.

-_Gomene...Sakura-chan-_Me disculpo y tú sonries

Te quitas los guantes, bufanda y gorro, me los entregas, trato de reprochar pero me advierte con la mirada y no hago más que tomarlos, porque no puedo devatirte, ya que siempre has ganado todas las batallas y yo solo sirvo para complacerte, me las coloco y te pongo el gorro de zorro.

Una vez más nos miramos y nos perdemos en nuestros ojos, yo en los esmeralda y tú en los azul cielo.

-_Estoy de vuelta Naruto-_Me dices con las manos en la espalda.

-_Bienvenida a casa Sakura-chan-_Contesto alegre y acorto el espacio que nos mantenia separados, te tomo de la cintura, te levanto y te estrecho en mi pecho, tú correspondes ami abrazo escondiendote en el.

_-Te e hechado de menos..dattebayo-_

_-Y yo ati Naruto-_

Nos separamos un poco, viendonos una vez más, lentamente nos vamos acercando, terminando con toda esa distancia que nos mantenia separados, unimos nuestros labios en un timido y torpe beso que expresa todo nuestros sentimientos de estos 5 años. Una calidez recorre mi cuerpo, al tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos y esta vez nadie más te alejara de mi lado.

**(...)**

(_OMEKE)_

Diez años después.

Nos encontramos jugando en el mismo parque que vio como nuestro amor se fue desarrollando con el paso de los años.

Te encuentro escondida atráz de unos arbustos y ahora solo falta encontrar a nuestra pequeña.

A lo lejos diviso a nuestra hija, _YUKI, _una pequeña niña de tan solo 4 años de edad (Una hermosa pelirosa al igual que su presiosa madre, ojos azules igual que los mios, con dos rasguños en cada mejilla), una prueba viviente de nueastro eterno amor.

Sentada en el mismo columpio en donde nos conocimos por primera , por que al parecer la pequeña Yuki conocío, aun pequeño azabache con quien platica tan animadamente, olvidandose por completo que estaba jugando con nosotros.

Paso mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de mi esposa y la acerco hacia mi.

-_Tal parece que nuestra historia se repetira una vez más Sakura-chan...ttebayo-._

_**FIN.**_

_**NOTA: A todos aquellos que hayan leido hasta aqui les agradasco y espero y puedan dejar algun rewien, ya sea por que no les a agradado o porque sí eso me ayudara a escribir futuros disculpad por la falta de ortografía.**_

_**Matta ne.**_


End file.
